Love, Game and My Deer
by Jong Kyudo
Summary: Sehun, nama namja yang sangat menyukai fotografi adalah siswa baru di SMA terkemuka di Seoul. Ia pindah karena Kris harus menjalankan perusahaan IT milik keluarga Sehun di Korsel. Di kota baru tersebut, Sehun yang ramah bertemu Luhan, namja datar nan cuek yang sangat jenius serta pemain game terhebat diantara para gamers di dunia. bagaimana kisah selanjutnya? HUNHAN story :D


**Love, Game and My Deer**

Disclaimer © Tuhan YME , diri mereka sendiri

Author : Jong Kyudo

rated : K+ - T

Warning : Yaoi! BoyxBoy, OOC, Geje, Abal, Ide pasaran, Typo(s), maybe OC

Aneh, alur kecepetan, geje, humor gagal, romance ngga mutu,

**BUKAN PLAGIAT!**

Cast : EXO and many more

genre : Romance, Fantasy, Friendship, Family

Main Pair : HUNHAN!

With official Pair

**Once again, If you don't like this story especially with the pair, please don't read this story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit di atas kota Seoul hari ini begitu cerah. Warna birunya membentang luas membentuk putaran diatas sana. Tak ada awan putih sekalipun yang menutupi langit biru tersebut. Matahari musim semi juga telah bersinar dengan terangnya di pagi Hari Jumat ini. Pasti saat melihat keadaan langit diatas sana akan merasakan level semangat pada diri setiap orang meningkatkan. Tak terkecuali dengan sosok yang kini tengah asyik memegang camera DSLR-nya, Canon EOS 7D yang kini asyik membidik. Oh Sehun, nama sosok itu adalah seorang _namja_ berparas rupawan dengan tinggi tubuh diatas rata-rata yang sangat menyukai langit. _Ok_, bisa dibilang dia sangat _freak_ dengan langit. Ia juga menyukai awan, bahkan dia bisa mengenali seluruh jenis awan yang ia pertama kali lihat. Dengan senyuman merekah, ia melihat ke atas, mencari bidikan yang tepat di sekitar daerah sekitar taman tersebut. Tentu saja kali ini ia sangat bersemangat untuk membidik _views_ di sekitarnya, karena hari ini adalah hari pertamanya tinggal di kota baru yang masih asing baginya. Ya, ia baru pindah dari China ke Seoul, Korea Selatan. Ini semua dikarenakan kakak sepupunya, Kris, yang juga walinya, pindah ke perusahaan cabang di Seoul. Jangan Tanya kenapa Sehun bersama Kris, karena wali asli Sehun, kedua orang tua kandung _namja_ penyuka fotografi itu, sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat 10 tahun lalu. Hal itu membuat Sehun harus tinggal bersama Paman dan sepupunya, Kris di China. Namun paman Sehun, ayah dari Kris 3 tahun lalu meninggalkan karena diabetes. Jadilah, wali Sehun saat ini adalah Kris, dan _namja_ berkulit terlalu putih itu –sehun- harus mengikuti Kris kemanapun sepupunya itu tinggal.

"Bagus…." Gumam Sehun ketika melihat hasil bidikannya barusan. Yah, meskipun hasilnya tak terlalu bagus seperti hasil bidikan seorang yang professional, ia tetap menyukainya, asalkan gambar di kameranya adalah langit, pasti hasilnya bagus, menurutnya.

Dan setelah asyik mengamati bidikannya, Sehun memutuskan untuk berjalan kembali, mencari pemandangan langit yang akan mencuri hatinya. Akan tetapi pandangannya terhenti pada sosok di seberang sana yang tiba-tiba menarik perhatiannya. Seseorang yang kini tengah berdiri di depan toko _video game_. Seseorang yang berwajah datar namun masih terlihat manis dan cantik di saat bersamaan. Tapi tunggu dulu! Bukankah di seberang itu adalah sesosok _namja_? Kenapa wajahnya sangat cantik seperti seorang _yeoja_? Apakah sosok itu aslinya adalah _yeoja_ yang menggunakan cosplay seragam _namja_? Tapi tidak mungkin! Sepertinya _namja_ cantik itu benar-benar memakai seragam sekolahnya. Dan bukankah itu seragam sekolah yang akan di kenakan Sehun hari Senin depan? Berarti _namja_ di seberang sana adalah siswa di sekolah yang akan dimasuki Sehun?

Dan tak lama, _namja_ cantik berwajah datar itu memasuki toko khusus _video game_ itu. Sehun Nampak berfikir. Bukankah ini Jumat pagi? _Namja_ itu tidak sekolah? Membolos ke toko _video game_? Oh kelakukan yang sangat bagus untuk seorang siswa jaman sekarang.

**XXXX**

_Namja_ berwajah datar sekaligus cantik itu kini memasuki toko _video game_ yang telah lama diincarnya. Terima kasih kepada Jong In sahabat seperjuangan gamers-nya kali ini karena toko yang ia masuki sangatlah besar dan memiliki banyak koleksi _video game_ kesukaannya. Mulai dari _dating game_ hingga _war game_ lengkap disana. Oh, meskpun ia menyukai _game_ _online_, ia juga membutuhkam _game offline_. Yah meskipun Luhan, nama _namja_ yang kini tengah mengamati _video game_ yang tertata rapi di rak-rak toko tersebut ingin sekali memiliki game seperti dalam film SAO atau NANO yang bisa memasuki dunia dalam game, tetap saja ia belum bisa mendapatkan game seperti itu di Korea, game macam itu hanya ada di Jepang dan hanya boleh dimainkan disana. Itu pun harus di dampingi dokter dan bayarannya sangat mahal. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk membeli _video game_ atau melakukan _game online_ saja.

"Maaf bisakah aku mendapatkan _game Call of Duty – Advanced Warfare_?" Tanya Luhan dengan nada datar juga wajah datar tetapi berbading terbalik dengan jantungnya yang berdetak kencang karena sudah terlalu _excited_ dengan _game_ incarannya.

"Tentu, anda beruntung tuan, _stock_nya tinggal satu yang _original,_ karena masih _limited edition_" Jawab penjaga tokonya dengan penuh senyuman kemudian beranjak mengambil _video game_ yang akan di beli Luhan. Dan sungguh beruntungnya Luhan kali ini. _Game_ impiannya akahirnya ia dapatkan. Untung saja kemarin ia baru saja menang juara lomba olimpiade fisika tingkat nasional, jadi ia mendapatkan hadiah uang yang banyak untuk membeli _video game_. Sungguh! Ia tak bisa hidup tanpa _video game_. Ia akan mencari segala cara untuk membeli _video game_. Meskipun dengan cara mengikuti suatu olimpiade sekalipun ia tak masalah. Hanya karena sebuah _video game_, ia rela mengikuti olimpiade.

Kedua orang tua Luhan juga tak mempermasalahkan apa yang dilakukan Luhan, asalkan anak tunggal mereka meraih prestasi di sekolah dan tidak berbuat kriminal, seperti mengonsumsi narkoba, mabuk-mabukan, _free sex_ atau menghamili anak orang. Meskipun kedua orang tua Luhan sempat khawatir dengan keadaan Luhan saat ini. Ayolah, kapan Luhan mendapatkan kekasih bila _namja_ berwajah cantik itu hanya bermain _game_, _game_, _game_ dan _game_ terus menerus? Bahkan Luhan menganggap PSP dan PC itu adalah kekasih sejatinya! Dan ketika kedua orang tua Luhan yang dari China itu menegur _namja gamers_ tersebut, pasti akan mendapatkan jawaban dari Luhan yaitu, "_Mama, Baba_, jodoh itu milik Tuhan, aku tak berani mengambilnya dari Tuhan. Lagipula jodoh akan datang sendiri" Sungguh jawaban yang sangat tidak diharapkan oleh kedua orang tua Luhan. Dan mereka sempat berfikir, kenapa bisa memiliki seorang anak nyentrik bernama Xi Luhan?

"Terima kasih atas kunjugannya." Ucap penjaga toko _video game_ itu ketika Luhan sudah membayar _video game_ yang dibelinya. Sesudahnya, Luhan kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk keluar dari toko menuju rumahnya. Masa bodoh dengan sekolah hari ini. Ia biasa membolos dan tak mendapatkan teguran. Asalkan Luhan membayarnya dengan memberikan banyak prestasi di sekolah tempat ia menununtut ilmu. Yah, Luhan adalah seorang _gamers_, tapi tak bisa dipungkiri, ia adalah _namja_ keturunan China, berkebangsaan Korea yang sangat jenius. Dengar-dengar IQ nya sampai 200. Sama dengan IQ tokoh Shikamaru dalam film anime Naruto.

Ah…Luhan tak sabar memainkan _game_nya hari ini. _Weekend_ kali ini pasti akan sangat seru, pikirnya dalam hati.

**XXXX**

Sehun kini sudah rapi dengan seragam sekolah barunya. Celana hitam, blazer hitam dengan garis putih disetiap ujung yang menutupi hem putihnya. Rambutnya yang berwarna _brown reddish_ ia rapikan di depan cermin.

"Sehun-_ah_! Cepat turun dan sarapan!" Teriak Kris yang sudah menyiapkan roti panggang, selai dan susu rasa vanilla dalam kemasan di meja.

"_Ne_!" Jawab Sehun kemudian mengambil tas ranselnya dan keluar kamar menemui Kris, sepupunya sekaligus orang yang menjadi orang tuanya saat ini.

"Sebentar lagi perusahaan akan memunculkan _softwere_ baru. Kau harus melihatnya." Tutur Kris ketika Sehun sudah duduk di meja makan sambil memakan roti panggang selainya.

"Kenapa tidak kau saja _ge_ yang melihat?" Tanya Sehun bingung.

"Kau ini calon CEO, Sehun. Aku hanya CEO sementara dalam perusahaan IT ayahmu itu. Lagi pula IT bukan _basic_ ku Sehun." Jelas Kris sambil memandang Sehun serius, membuat _namja_ lawan bicaranya menghela nafas, "Aku tidak tahan di depan komputer terus _hyung_, kau tahu aku lebih suka memfoto dari pada berkutat dengan pemograman komputer"

"Setidaknya kau mampu menjalankan perusahaanmu, Sehun"

"Tapi aku malas di depan komputer" jawab Sehun dengan wajah memelas, membuat Kris menghela nafas, "Aku harap, kau bisa menjadi CEO terbaik di Revolution _Crop_"

Sehun hanya terdiam menanggapi harapan sepupu yang amat disayanginya itu. Dalam hati, ia merasakan dilemma berat. Jiwa Sehun adalah jiwa fotografer, bukan programmer, meskipun ia bisa dan mengetahui seluk beluk programmer, tapi tetap saja ia lebih memilih menjadi seorang fotografer.

"Cepatlah kau makan, aku antar kau ke sekolah." Kata Kris sebelum akhirnya berdiri meninggalkan Sehun yang tengah berusaha menghabiskan roti dan susunya dengan cepat tanpa harus tersedak. Dan setelah itu menyusul Kris yang sudah berdiri menunggu Sehun di samping mobil lambhorgini abu-abu silvernya. Dan setelah itu mereka berdua memasuki mobil sebelum akhirnya mobil itu mulai melaju meninggalkan area apartemen mewah di daerah Cheomdangdong.

**XXXX**

Demi Boxer Jong In bergambar mini chiby Krong dalam film pororo, Hari Senin ini adalah hari yang paling membosankan untuk Luhan. _Namja_ cantik yang selalu menampakan wajah datarnya di pagi hari ini, harus pergi ke sekolah karena diperintahkan menemui guru wali kelasnya untuk mengumpulkan tugas yang sempat ia tinggalkan karena membolos 4 hari. Yah meskipun Moon Sonsae tidak memarahinya karena membolos, setidaknya Luhan juga harus mengumpulkan tugas untuk membantu nilai yang lain. Karena ujian akhir atau tengah semester ditambah kuis hanya menyumbang nilai akhir 70% yang lain adalah keaktifan kelas dan tugas-tugas.

"Wohoo…akhirnya si Raja _Gamers_ masih sekolah _eoh_?" sindir Baekhyun sambil menoel-noel dagu Luhan bermaksud menggoda, namun Luhan hanya berwajah datar sambil memandang Baekhyun dingin.

"Pergilah Baek, temuilah pacar homo mu itu!" Jleb! Ucapan kasar nan dingin itu langsung menusuk tepat di relung hati dan jantung Baekhyun. Membuat _namja_ yang suka eyeliner itu menampilkan ekspresi horornya, "_Ya_! Bagaimana kau tahu, aku dan Chanyeol pacaran _eoh_?" Teriak Baekhyun sebal kepada Luhan yang berjalan menuju bangkunya. _Namja_ bermata rusa itu berhenti dari langkahnya dan menghadap Baekhyun dengan _smirk_ mengerikannya, "Tentu saja aku tahu. Kau lupa aku jenius?" ucap Luhan dengan sombongnya.

"_Ya_!" Teriak Baekhyun makin jengkel kemudian mengambil penghapus _whiteboard_ kelas lalu melemparnya ke arah Luhan, namun dengan cepat dihindari oleh _namja_ berwajah cantik sekaligus berekspresi datar tersebut. Alhasil _whiteboard_ itu terlempar menubruk loker dibelakang. Sedangkan target lemparan Baekhyun hanya menguap sambil menduduki bangkunya dekat candela diurutan paling belakang dan setelah itu mengeluarkan beberapa tugasnya yang sudah dibendel 200 halaman.

"Moon _Sonsae_ datang! Ia membawa siswa baru!" pekik salah satu murid di kelas Luhan dengan heboh.

"Murid baru? Siapa?" Timpal yang lain.

"Entahlah sebentar lagi mereka datang!"

Dan benar saja 10 detik kemudian Moon _Sonsae_ sudah menapakkan kakinya di kelas 2 A, sembari membawa buku pengajarannya, dan juga sosok _namja_ berkulit putih layaknya orang yang terkena penyakit albino mengikutinya dari belakang. Sontak semua murid yang tadinya berhamburan di kelas langsung duduk rapi di bangkunya masing-masing.

Moon _Sonsae_ kemudian berhenti di depan kelas sambil kedua tangan memegang meja ajarnya.

"Beri salam!" Komando ketua kelas kepada seluruh siswa kelas 2A tak terkecuali Luhan. Mereka semua menunduk dan memberi hormat.

"Selmat pagi semuanya, hari ini kalian kedatangan murid baru. Nah Sehun-_ssi_ silahkan" Ucap Moon _Sonsae_ kemudian mempersilahkan _namja_ albino itu memperkenalkan diri, tentu saja membuat para _yeoja_ yang duduk di depan Sehun sangat antusias mendengar perkenalannya.

"_Anyeong_, namaku Oh Sehun, panggil saja Sehun, aku pindahan dari China. Salam kenal dan mohon bantuannya." Salam Sehun kemudian menundukan kepala sopan kepada teman-teman barunya.

"Oh…astaga, ia sangat tampan"

"Tinggi, putih, astaga…senyumnya sangat manis.."

Dan mulai lah bisikan-bisikan para _yeoja_ itu terdengar kasak kusuk di ruangan kelas tersebut. Membuat Luhan yang duduk di bangku dekat candela luar hanya mengela nafas bosan sambil memandangi Sehun datar.

"Apa bagusnya murid baru itu?" Pikirnya kemudian melihat teman-teman _namja_nya yang tengah memandang Sehun iri, ada juga yang beberapa terkagum-kagum dengan wajah Sehun. Ada pula yang hanya cuek tak peduli.

"Baiklah Sehun, duduklah disana, dekat dengan Luhan-_ssi_. Sepertinya hanya bangku sebelahnya yang kosong." Tunjuk Moon _Sonsae_ kearah bangku sebelah Luhan, membuat _namja_ bermata rusa itu berjengit. _Aisssh_! Padahal ia sangat senang tak memiliki teman sebangku. Sial sekali nasibnya hari ini. Mungkin sebaiknya besok-besok ia tak masuk lagi saja kalau begini. Tidur di rumah lebih menyenangkan.

"Nah, silahkan Sehun-_ssi_" Sehun kemudian mengangguk ketika dipersilahkan duduk, kemudian memandang wajah Luhan dari jauh. _Namja_ albino itu mulai melangkahkan kakinya menuju bangku barunya sambil memandangi Luhan, sepertinya ia pernah melihat _namja_ yang akan menjadi teman satu bangkunya. Dan setelah ia duduk, ia memandang Luhan kembali. Dan ia menyadari sesuatu. Bukankah _namja_ di sebelahnya itu adalah _namja_ yang ia lihat di toko _video game_. Wah, kebetulan sekali.

"_Anyeong_, aku Sehun, kau pasti sudah tahu kan? Boleh kah aku tahu namamu?" Tanya Sehun ramah sambil mengulurkan tangannya ke Luhan. Sedangkan _namja_ cantik bermata rusa itu hanya memandang Sehun dari ujung kepala hingga uluran tangannya dengan datar, kemudian ia melihat wajah Sehun dengan datar sebelum akhirnya mengalihkan perhatian kearah candela lalu menidurkan kepalanya diatas meja, mengacuhkan uluran tangan Sehun

"Luhan, Xi Luhan" namun _namja_ itu tetap menjawab pertanyaan Sehun sebelum akhirnya menutup matanya menikmati cahaya matahari musim semi yang menerpa wajahnya.

Sehun terdiam, kemudian menarik tangannya kembali lalu memandangi sosok Luhan yang tengah memunggunginya. Seulas senyuman terpatri di bibir Sehun.

"Anak ini sepertinya menarik" pikirnya kemudian tersenyum penuh arti.

**TBC**

Anyeong, aku bikin ff baru disini, sejak setahun sudah tidak menulis.

Mungkin kemampuan menulis saya berkurang,

Tata bahasanya masih kurang pas sepertinya.

Masih banyak typo juga.

Jikalau ada kritik dan saran dari kalian,

saya akan menerimanya dengan senang hati.

Dan bagi yang belum kenal saya,

SALAM KENAL SEMUANYAAA :D !

Ini masih awal jadi masih sedikit wordnya.

apakah fic ini pantas untuk dilanjutkan?

mohon sarannya ya?

**At least, mind to review?**


End file.
